The timer
by rachelispanda
Summary: Lance anxious for the Day to come for him to meets his soulmate and it was clear to him that he was going to meet that person today not tomorrow and surely not in a week but today. *WARNING-KLANCE FANFICTION THERES GOING TOBE ALOT OF FANGIRL WARNING *
1. chapter 1

"OK! Finally a new school year maybe some new faces in this stupid academy " Lance looks down at his arm as if checking the time , pidge then takes lance's arm and his eyes widen "OMG.Lance.you my friend are about to meet your soulmate" he then pushes up his glasses and tilts his head up to meet lance eye to eye "Dude don't screw this up and remember you get what you get." he then walks away to his side of the room ," well...umm… ok… but i bet its gonna be a super hot chick with big boobs." Hunk then wakes up,"what's up with all the noise i'm trying to sleep guys please quiet down " pidge a bit annoyed walks over to hunk and yanks the blanket off of him "WAKE THE FUCK UP HUNK … we are leaving in a few for orientation and if you by any means miss this it will leave our quarter with a bad reputation you understand me " hunk and lance both got changed and quickly walked out of their room lance gave hunk a look , " guess what hunk im about to meet my soul mate check it out " lance pulled his sleeve up and showed hunk the timer that read "00:00:02:21:53" hunk was a bit jealous that lance out of all people in the world, he was going to be the one to meet his partner for life way sooner than he was. He looked at Lance's arm and said "oh shoot dude that's today what are you going to do after you meet her today " "umm… you know probably get to know her and such thing as couples do…" "uhum you know soulmates aren't always girls you could also be stuck with a dude so don't go off.." pidge said and then got interrupted by lance , "UGH pidge stop being such a doubter and it's never been proven that two of the same genders can be soul mates well except that one time…" the boys got to the academy's auditorium and took a place in their seats the principal talked about their school's goals and what not they were bored of hearing the same thing every year.Lance's thoughts were up in the clouds wonder about how his soul;mate was going to look like then he thought "well i wouldn't really mind it if my soulmate was a dude" pidge kicked lances foot because he seemed to be falling asleep so was hunk and as soon as lance's head was out of the clouds he noticed a black hair dude about hid age walk up the stage and the principle put a hand around his shoulder and said " this is a new transfer student he was top of his class in piloting and maybe the whole school please welcome our new student keith kogane.' everyone applauded except for lance until pidge nudged him to and he lazily applauded "god dammit he isn't even that big of a deal I bet he isn't even that good and principle is just exaggerating his abilities " "haha maybe he's your soulmate " Hunk said teasing lance "ha him not in a million years honestly" the three boys walked out of the auditorium following the huge crowd lance looked at his timmer

00:00:00:05:32


	2. The Timer chapter 2

"Wow it's almost time he" said out loud he then got distracted by a swarm of girl around someone and then one said "omg i can't wait to be put in the same class as you" " no i'm going to be put in his class" "oh there is only so much space so since i'm the best out of all of you i'll probably most likely going to be put in the same class as him " at first all you could hear were girls arguing and then lance heard a man almost what seemed like he was screaming,say " honestly i don't frickin care who the heck gets put in the same class as me a so shut the f up already " lance quickly walked over there without a second thought

00:00:00:01:15

Lanced recognized the face of the dude and without a real thought grabbed him by the collar though he didn't really have anything to say because the boy had the right to be mad at the girls , yet all he could say was "Don't scream at the girl" keith gave lance a dirty stare and grabbed his hand a push it of "you frickin..."

00:00:00:00:00

00:00:00:00:00

keith was interrupted by the sound of a timer going off and the color of their timers change color while that was happening the teachers ran to see what was going on. Both lance and keith looked at each other with wide eyes and couldn't bother to see that the teachers were coming , everyone was silent because they each knew what it meant when the timer went off.

The two boys changed their positions and face the teachers they were both flushed red still trying to understand what had just happened one of the teachers looked at Lance "Mr.maclain do you understand that if you get three strikes this year you will be suspended for good and you Mr.kogane I expect better from you,don't hang around bad influences." As soon as the teacher left Lance tryed to make eye contact with Keith but before he knew it he was already walking away. Lance followed Keith looked at Lance with a sorry expression that made Lance blush

, " I...I don't want to talk right now so let's talk later " keith said to Lance and quickly rushed off, Lance was still a little baffled about what had just happened and he just turned back and walk to hunk and pidge, pidge didn't hold back anything and started to laugh while saying," I told you so!" Hunk put his hands on the back of his head and pretended to lean back and said,"I called it." Lance ignored them and they just walked up to their rooms


	3. chapter 3

It had been a week since the "incident" Lance had much time to think about what he was going to do after this he couldn't just ignore the fact that his soulmate was just a few rooms from his even if he was an annoying prick who hauls all the attention, at least that's how Lance thought of him. The girl that were there when that happened didn't start any rumors they were still in shock and the teachers that had seen what happened forbid the girl from talking about it since it was unusual, Keith on the other hand didn't know what he did wrong to make Lance so mad,"was his girlfriend one of the girls in the crowd or something worse " this was the only thought going through Keith's head.He just wanted to get to know the douchebag he'd have to spend the rest of his life with which he knew wouldn't be easy.

" I can't take it Pidge what the heck am I supposed to do it's been a week since then and I have like 3 frickin' classes with him it's getting harder and HARDER TO IGNORE HIM! " Lance said covering his face only exposing one wide open eye,Pidge stood up from his bed and stood in front of Lance,Lance slowly looked up

,"Stand up Lance" Lance did as he was told and looked down at pidge, Pidge lifted up one had and without letting Lance react slapped him right across the face only leaving a red mark that made Lance's skin pulse with pain, it took Lance a few minutes to feel the pain inflicted by the slap,

"Ow why the fuck would you do that Pidge! "

"Oops,...well it works in the movies ,I guess it was worth a try." Pidge sat back down on her bed and started working on his machine again.Hunk listening in on the conversation from his bed removed the pillow from his face and said to Lance, "Accept it you're gay and you're just jealous of Keith because he gets the attention of others because of course he's attractive." Lance rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Hunk and his teasing," did this really make him gay or something like that maybe he was bi? Wait if this makes me gay or bi doesn't that mean that Keith's going through the same thing as me and…" his thoughts were interrupted by a tape on his shoulder and he quickly yelled out ," Dammit leave me alone Pidg…" he turned around and notice a familiar face and as quick as a bolt of lightning he squirmed to his bed and before he could cover himself he saw Keith giving him a stare of confusion,

" Umm… am I disturbing you or something because I don't like to be ignored " scowled Keith still giving him the look

"N...no NOT at a...ll y-you just caught me by surprise a-and I thought you were Pidge" Lance sat up and looked at the ground and then faced Keith who he noticed was a lot closer than before, he looked around he could feel the Awkwardness flowing off of his body and Keith's. The two boys could help but notice how Lance's friends slowly stepped out and closed the door,

"So...umm I just came to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me ?"

Keith blushed while asking him, while Lance stood up and put on his shirt since he had still been in bed ,

"I'd love to but I kinda have practice"

Lance look at Keith while saying this and noticed his expression change slightly

"Umm...I don't like pidge and Hunk would mind if you came and practiced with us"

Lance notice Keith do the slight face change of emotions and it kind of made Lance feel relieved and he smiled.

( authors notes: thank you so much for the people that actually read this and I'll be posting more for the people that commented )


End file.
